When selecting a package for a product that is to be sold or shipped, product manufacturers and sellers typically must select a package from a specific inventory of available package sizes and shapes. However, this may result in a package that is not entirely suitable for the product. For example, when using a package that is larger than the product requires, additional packaging material may be needed to avoid damage to the product during handling. In addition, a larger package can require increased shipping and handling costs.
Thus, there has been significant interest in the manufacture of personalized packaging for small volume applications. For example, a unique product such as a work of art may benefit from having a unique package. However, the creation of unique packages can require additional costs and significant setup time. Current automated packaging solutions are designed for medium to high volumes, and it is not easy to vary the physical properties of individual packages within a run of products. This document describes systems and methods that present solutions to the problems discussed above, and which may also provide additional benefits.